1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to sockets for turning hardware, such as nuts and bolts, and, more particularly, to an adjustable socket variable over a range of sizes to permit a single socket to be used in place of several ordinary sockets of metric and standard sizes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A standard item in automobile and other mechanic's tool chests is a complement of socket wrenches ranging from approximately 1/4 inch to 1 inch in 1/16-inch increments, socket wrenches being probably the most frequently used tools in general automotive work. The modern mechanic also usually requires a set of metric sockets covering generally the same range for use on metric size nuts and bolts found in foreign cars and domestic cars having foreign-made engines and other components. Consequently, a mechanic's tools may include twenty to thirty individual sockets which must be kept clean and at hand, adding to the mechanic's burden, especially when he is working in the field and must carry his tools with him.
Adjustable tools designed to replace several tools of fixed sizes are popular with mechanics because they help reduce the mechanic's load and minimize the number of items with which he must concern himself. Adjustable tools also help eliminate the time often lost by the mechanic who, thinking he has a 9/16-inch nut to remove, finds, after locating his 9/16 wrench, that the nut was actually a 1/2-inch or 13 mm size and, therefore, must return to his toolbox to locate the proper tool, hopefully on the second try. Examples of common adjustable tools are pliers and adjustable (crescent) wrenches; however, while adjustable sockets have been proposed, such adjustable sockets have had inherent disadvantages which have prevented their general acceptance in the market. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,482,075 to Fisher, 2,555,836 to Werich, 2,582,444 to Lucht, 2,701,489 to Osborn, 2,850,931 to Conway, 2,884,826 to Bruhn and 3,724,299 to Nelson are exemplary of such prior art adjustable sockets. Some of the disadvantages of prior art adjustable sockets are that they have invariably been of a relatively complex design requiring many parts and, therefore, having limited durability as well as being expensive to manufacture. Sockets are subject to rough handling and must be durable to withstand such handling as well as to withstand use in dirty, grimy conditions which can cause parts to fail to cooperate as desired. Additionally, sockets are subject to large forces in use and must be extremely sturdy; and, the more parts required, the greater the opportunity for failure of adjustable sockets.